Free
by imstillarockstar53
Summary: Based off the movie! Clove's POV about what she thinks about Glimmer & Cato. One shot. Glimmer/Cato/Clove.


**I went to see the Hunger Games March 24 and I loved it! My only problem: they made Glimmer & Cato a couple! I mean, seriously, it should've been Cato & Clove! I was listening to this song and feeling upset about that and the lyrics became twisted in my mind until I got this. Cato & Clove are together during training until the night before they go into the arena, they get in a big fight and Cato gets together with Glimmer. Song: "Free" by Haley Reinhart**

**I don't own the song or Hunger Games!**

Clove's POV:

I sit by the fire sharping my knifes, watching Cato and Glimmer snuggle and kiss. If Cato wasn't so close to her, this knife would not be in my hand but in her heart. She is such a…a…blonde…a pretty blonde girl that charms everyone with her good looks. I can't believe that Cato actually fell for her. I thought he was better than that.

I have a sudden to urge to get revenge, but how? I can't just start making out with Marvel, which would be gross. Lover Boy is also out of the question unless I want to form some kind of intense love triangle that will have the Capitol going crazy picking sides, which actually might not be an option. But, Katniss would come after me faster than a cheetah. I am sure I could take her but everyone favors Miss Lover Girl instead of me, the one with actual talent. She can shoot arrows, but that only helps with long distance fighting, like Glimmer. Ugh, now I'm back on her.

I look back over to find Glimmer wrapped in Cato's arms, tracing patterns on them with her perfectly white nails. I look down to mine which are red and black, the colors of death, which is what we are here to do. Ever since Peeta's stunt, it is almost like this is a contest of the cutest couple.

They finally find sleep, still in each other's arms, but I haven't. I crawl over to them, my favorite, sharpest, knife in hand. I hold it up above her heart, ready to end her. But I can't. I put my knife pack in my jacket and I don't know why I can't do it. Maybe it is because she means something to Cato. Enobaria would be furious at me. I reach back inside my jacket again, revenge refilling my body. This time I don't make any mistake in hesitation. Too bad Cato stops me.

I am just an inch away from skin when Cato's hand clamps over mine, forcing me to pull the knife away from her.

"We need to talk. Now." He says, shooting daggers at me with his eyes. I put the knife pack and I follow him into the forest, far away from the camp and Glimmer. I still think it is a stupid name.

"What the crap were you thinking?" He asks me, obviously angry at me that I was trying to kill his girlfriend and ally.

"Do you remember a week ago? Because for some reason, you are turning into Finnick! Dating a new girl every week!" I slap him hard.

"I doubt you could make it one night without me to protect you." He says. I feel myself getting angrier and angrier. I stick one of my knifes in the tree behind him, piercing his ear.

"If you want me to leave, I will. I am much better without you." I whisper as I retrieve my knife.

"Fine. Any last words before you retreat?" He says, like everything is normal.

"It's not like I'm invisible. You still wear me under your skin.

When we talk we don't talk at all; too weak to leave, too stubborn to give in.

Who is gonna be the first to say a truce?

It's not enough that we should part can't stop fighting too.

We don't let go; we can't get close

I still need you and you still need me

This tug of war can't go on anymore

Nobody wins from this misery

Well oh can't you see

I wanna be, I want you to be free.

It's not like Glimmer isn't lovin you.

It's just that you can't be alone for too long.

I'd like to wish you all the happiness, maybe the truth is it'll kill me if you move on.

Who is gonna be the first to say enough, who is gonna be the first one to find true love

We don't let go, we can't get close

I still need you and you still need me

This tug of war can't go on anymore

Nobody wins from this misery

Well oh can't you see

I wanna be I want you to be free.

Let it be. Let it be just a beautiful memory

Everything that starts will have an ending

Let it go. Let it go yeah cuz we both know

This will only be over when we're free

When we're free

We don't let go; we can't get close

I still need you and you still need me

This tug of war can't go on anymore

Nobody wins from this misery

Well can't you see?

I wanna be

I want you to be free."

"Are you done now?" He asks. I nod and turn around to leave. He come up ahead and faces me, not letting me leave. He crushes his lips against mine and I must say I like it.

We head back to camp and this time, Glimmer is left sleeping in the cold. Ha.

**So what did you think? Please review! I think Isabelle did amazing as Clove, Levin did amazing as Glimmer, and Alexander did amazing as Cato, even though we didn't see them as much as I would've liked. I will be writing an entire Clove story later this year and from writing this, I can say that I love writing Clove! Please review!**


End file.
